Your Smile
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Arrested for the crime of singin—trespassing in the territory of the Seguchi household, members of BAD LUCK became maids just like that…YukiShu


**:** Hello! It's been a while since I've written anything so I kinda took long in writing this one. I've been so busy these days because of all the workloads and longtests teachers give us everyday, I haven't even completed my requirements for Chinese and I'm panicking right now! Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this one as much I enjoyed writing it.

**Warning:** It's YukiShu and Gravitation, of course it's shounen-ai! I'm not sure if you've read any of my stories but beware! ^_-

**Disclaimer:** Well obviously I don't own Gravitation or else I would have made Yuki a bit more sweeter to Shu, although I also like the way he is now…

**Summary:** Arrested for the crime of singin—trespassing in the territory of the Seguchi household, BAD LUCK became maids…

**-:-Your Smile-:-**

"Spicy marmalade! Jidai wa marude! Ui himet--" the music stopped and the audience whined.

"Hey! You punks! What do you think you're doing?!?!" a brunette woman-from the back of the crowd-asked the three as she stomped to their direction, the crowd opened the path for her…in fear.

"Umm…singing?!" Shuichi bravely answered but it only made the woman look even more pissed.

"You are singing and TRESPASSING on our property!" She shouted. The crowd dispersed, not wanting to be involved in the fight with the scary woman.

"Oi! They're leaving already and we haven't earned a single yen yet." Fujisaki angrily whispered to his bandmates.

"That can't be helped, we didn't even finish one song." Hiro replied, sighing all the while. Losing their lunch and getting arrested wasn't part of today's agenda. The newspaper was lying when it said it was his lucky day.

"We're sorry! We didn't know!!!"

**o~o~0~o~o**

"I still can't believe we became servants just because of that incident." Hiro shook his head at the memory and continued dusting the expensive decors in the living room.

"Ha! I don't mind because I get to see Yuki everyday, every hour, every minute, every second and every millisecond!" Shuichi dreamily said, unlike Hiro he was happy to be able to meet the most handsome guy in the whole universe and history!

"You're exaggerating…" Hiro said, however, Shuichi was already lost in his 'The very kind and sweet Yuki and the great Me are only allowed!!!' land, he sighed. "It's useless to talk to you. But I'm at least thankful that we got a job and we got to sing on a decent club." Tohma the husband of the woman-beast/monster that caught them, Mika, saw that they were talented and let them work at a bar until they become worthy enough to work under his company. "I don't mind working here, it's better than singing in the streets but I wish they didn't require us to wear maid uniforms."

Shuichi was thrown out by his family because he was too stupid to not know 1+1=2. Hiro joined his bestfriend since his family didn't approve of him being a guitarist instead of a doctor and Fujisaki was just there, probably also disowned. Don't ask me why, I don't know either.

"No matter how much we hate it, it's not like we have a choice. This is all so unbelievable." Fujisaki said as he passed by carrying a basket of newly washed curtains. Shuichi sang happily as he wiped the coffee table…he was still lost in his own weird, random, romantic, Yuki-filled world.

"What I can't believe is that you two are cousins." Hiro said.

"We do resemble each other but--" Fujisaki explained but the red head interjected.

"What I mean is that he let you get thr--" The buzzing sound from Shuichi's walkie-talkie interrupted their conversation.

"Yuki?! What do you want? Lunch? Bath? Massage? Me?!" Shuichi bombarded their blond master with questions excitedly.

"Coffee." Yuki boredly answered from the other line.

"Okay!" Shuichi eagerly skipped to the kitchen, just then, Yuki remembered a recently made rule in the house.

'No Shindou Shuichi is allowed in the kitchen.'

"No! Wait!" Yuki shouted to the gadget but he was too late.

"AHHHH! HELP!!!!"

…It's not his fault when the dimwit kills himself.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_**-:Flashback:-**_

_It feels so hot…very hot…_

_He absolutely hated these of days. Today he got a fever…he just hopes nobody notices it since his over-reacting sister, over-protective brother and over-energetic lover are in the area. It shouldn't be that hard, he can act well, besides, it'll soon go away by itself._

"_YUKI!!!" his human alarm clock shouted as he barged into the room destroying the door in the process and brought his breakfast-definitely not made by Shuichi-in. "Good morning, Yuki!" Shuichi cheerfully greeted._

"_Shut up." Yuki snapped, it's still early in the morning and the brat is already giving him a headache, he always does though._

"_You just woke up and you're already in a bad mood?"_

"_You're the one causing it…" Yuki mumbled but the pink-haired was lost in thought and didn't seem to hear him. All of a sudden, he felt lips pressed against his forehead._

"_Wha?!" Shuichi just grinned at him._

"_I'll make you my love filled plum porridge!" Shuichi picked up the tray he brought in and quickly ran out, leaving the blond questioning his bizarre actions. "Look forward to it! Ack!!!" he added as waved, unintentionally dropping the tray and breaking the dishes, before closing the door._

_Soon enough-5 hours later-Shuichi came in with Yuki's breakfast, it was a brown colored porridge with a some recognizable ingredients you normally don't find in porridges and a few floating particles he didn't even want to know, swam on the surface. "Yuki! Your breakfast is served!"_

"_It's already lunch, idiot!"_

"_I-I-I'm sorry, Yuki, I took so long to make you breakfast…but…but…I…" Shuichi trembled, his amethyst eyes started to water. "I worked so hard for this!!!" he angrily scooped the porridge from the bowl and forced the spoon into Yuki's mouth. "How can you be so mean and cruel to the person who loves you the most?! Huh?! You're such a bastard! Yuki!!!" Shuichi cried as he incessantly shoved full spoons of the substance, so called porridge into the blond's mouth._

_**o~o~0~o~o**_

"_Yuki is mad at me…" Shuichi depressedly mopped the floor._

"_I'd be too, if you continually shoved your porrid—hmmnphhh…" Hiro got cut off when the pink-head unconsciously swept his face and thrust the mop in his mouth. "Shuichi!" he finally got the mop off his mouth, he was about to scold him but he noticed that the singer looked very miserable._

"_Yuki…" Shuichi whispered, he was obviously down if the dark aura around him was any indication._

"_YUKI!!!" suddenly the aura turned into bright and orange fire, the smaller teen was very, very angry._

"_Yuki!!!" the fire vanished and Shuichi dance in the air, smiling merrily, as he was twirling he didn't notice the wallwas already in front of him and banged his head on it…hard._

"_Shu?" Hiro sweat dropped at his friend's odd behavior but didn't question it anymore, it was pointless anyway…and he's used to it. He sighed. "Shuichi, why don't you just apologize? I'm sure he'll forgive you, Yuki-san has already endured you for the past few months." He tried to cheer up the boy whose head was stuck to the newly cracked wall._

"_What the hell do you mean by tha--" Shuichi angrily said, fire in his eyes, then, he paused and processed what Hiro just said. "Really?! Do you think Yuki will forgive me???!!!" he suddenly turned around and with his face still bleeding, rush to the said man's room._

"_Uh…"_

_**0o0o0o0o0**_

_The warm breeze from the open window rustled Yuki's golden hair. Warm breeze? The windows are closed and the air condition was on, wasn't it?!_

_Yuki opened one eye, squinting at bright sunlight that went through his window. He slowly sat up, now feeling a lot better since his headache was gone. He noticed that he was already on the bed and the blanket was draped over him. If he remembered correctly, he was working on the manuscript of his latest novel when he fell asleep…so he should be on the chair…Who the hell carried him to the bed and opened the damned windows?!_

_Anyway, he was getting thirsty…Just as he was about to leave the room he noticed a figure sitting on his couch. In his maid uniform, Shuichi sat there, sleeping. He never really noticed how his lover looks, in the first place he plainly just chose the boy to be his lover because he was interesting, slightly cute but most all, damn persistent._

_But now looking at him, he was able to observe him more carefully, the boy was petite and slender too bad he didn't have large breasts-but he looked better without it, besides it'll make him look even more stupid-and had lightly tanned skin. Shuichi's pink hair fell on his face perfectly and looked brighter when the boy smiled. His face was very cute too, his nose was small, how did massive nose bleeds went out of them, he didn't know, his chubby cheeks has a light pink color in them and his satiny lips were smooth and soft to touch and his eyes were like brilliant amethyst, too bad the teen wasn't awake to show them off but that's fine. The black and white French maid's uniform contrasted with the boy's sunny appearance but it made him look even prettier, like a good little wife…er…servant._

_He draped the powdery blue blanket over the boy-the idiot might catch a cold-, for a moment, he thought Shuichi was going to wake up but it was a false alarm, he only mumbled a few words and shifted a bit. "Yuki…how are you feeling…? Are you alright now…?"_

'…_?' That's when he realized the pink haired boy's weird behavior-he's always weird though-…the porridge, the turned off air conditioner, the thick blanket…He must have noticed Yuki's unusually flushed cheeks and irritable behavior, he also felt the heat of his skin when he kissed his forehead._

_Yuki smiled and was about to kiss the boy's lips as a reward, when a drool came out…he'd rather not…that's disgusting…_

_**-:End of Flashback:-**_

Yuki shook his head, to disperse the memory. He had to stop thinking about that stupid brat and concentrate on his work for now. '…I'll have him soon…'

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Hiro…"

"Hmm…?"

"Yuki is being cold to me…"

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah."

"Un."

"Hiro…"

"Hmm…?"

"Yuki is being cold to me…"

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah."

"Un."

"Hiro…"

"Hmm…?"

"Yuki is being cold to me…"

"Isn't he always?"

"Yeah."

"Un."

"Hiro…"

"Yuki-san's being cold to you."

"Yeah." Suddenly Shuichi rose up in surprise. "How did you know?! Do you have a new physic power to read minds?!"

"No. You've been repeating the same thing for the last hour, dude." Hiro tiredly replied.

"Oh…! But I can't help worrying! He's been--"

"…cold to you." Hiro boredly continued. "Maybe because you made a mess in the kitchen and spilled his beer all over his cigarettes. Seriously, you don't need beer, onion, cabbage, strawberry, jackfruit, jelly, garden soil, white paint and tobacco in making coffee."

"But I thought he'd like it! I was also thinking about adding--" Shuichi cried.

"I know. I know. You only did it for Yuki-san's happiness." He sighed. 'It's a good thing Yuki-san suspected it wasn't drinkable or else we would've lost our job, thrown into prison and I have to take care Shuichi, who is traumatized for killing his own lover.'

"Am I not allowed to do that? Even though I know I always fail, I do my best to make Yuki happy! Is it so bad to do that? Am I being selfish?!"

"Maybe. Wishing Yuki-san's happiness is also wishing for your happiness. When Yuki-san smiles for something you did for him, it makes you happy. In the end, it's also for yourself but wanting your own happiness and being selfish is a natural thing. Loving itself is a selfish thing to do, but the idea of it isn't so bad, is it?" he grinned at Shuichi, Yuki-san was lucky to be the receiver of the boy's pure-hearted feelings. Shuichi's eyes were teary and he was smiling at him.

"Hiro!!!" Shuichi jumped to give Hiro a killer bone-crushing hug but the redhead stood up too fast he didn't catch him.

"Ah! I just remembered I have to water the flowers in the garden." Hiro said as he glanced at the sunflowers outside the windows. "Now that I think about it Yuki-san's birthday is next week, why don't you prepare him a special gift." He glanced at Shuichi who was kissing the newly waxed floor.

"Hiro! You're so smart, you always know what to do!" Shuichi instantly sat up. "So what should I give him?! A kiss? Mm…maybe my deluxe lunchbox with love?!?!?!" he excitedly asked but when he turned to his bestfriend he was already gone.

"Hiro?" he sighed and sat on the couch. "What should I do, I'm stupid, I have no idea what to give…" he thought hard, after a few minutes, he started to turn red and steam came out of his head, then he collapsed. "Too…much…thinking…" blood started leak from his nose. Then he noticed the wall clock.

"Ha…For the mean time I'll go shop for dinner…" he got up and went out.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Tap…tap…tap…

He continued to type…he knew he's been ignoring his lover recently but he has a very important project right now, if he finished this, he could live in his own apartment with his lover and there would be no Hiroshi, Fujisaki, Mika and Tohma to bother them.

He remembered that day, when he made a promise to eat dinner with Shuichi but the meeting took longer than expected, by the time he got home it was already late and he was very tired. He found Shuichi asleep on the couch, waiting patiently for him. "Brat." He whispered. Shuichi stirred, he noticed that the blond was exhausted so he didn't force him to eat and told him to sleep already. Before Yuki went in the room, he saw Shuichi silently crying while cleaning up and breaking plates.

He promised he'll make it up another time but that time never came. By doing this…he hoped Shuichi'll be happy.

**o~o~0~o~o**

Tohma and Mika are away in a business trip for a month and the other servants are in a vacation so Hiro, Fujisaki and him are the only ones left in the mansion.

It's been three days since the Shuichi has disappeared!

When Hiro or Fujisaki were the ones to serve him not the petite enigma who usually does, at first he thought he was just out for a while. But now he's been out for 3 days, his bandmates told him not to worry about that little punk but…

Shuichi's crying face flashed.

Could it be that Shuchi already left him? That's good since there will be no one to disturb him anymore, no one to pester him, no one to mess with his mind…But the idea didn't really appeased him as it should.

His vision blurred. He felt angry, disappointed, betrayed. Shuichi was the one who kept on chattering about stupid things like they were destined to be or they were soul mates and professing his undying love for him but now he left him, abandoned him. What's with this shit?!

"I'll always be by your side, huh? What a bunch of crap…"

He lost his precious person. But what made him felt even more miserable was that…he wasn't even able to express his love and gratitude for the other boy. He was already too late…he felt wretched.

**0o0o0o0o0**

It's been a whole week since Shuichi left…

Hiro and Fujisaki had been out a lot since they had not much to do in the house…

He's been trying to forget about the loud brat…there are still lots of women in the world, Shuichi's not the only human on earth, he kept on telling himself but he still couldn't accept it. Shuichi has been the only one who cared deeply for him, despite his past, harsh personality and even though he didn't understand him at all, he knew the boy loved him with all his heart.

He reminisced all the times they were together, there wasn't a particularly outstanding memory but it was all happy…despite the fighting, crying and irritating behavior sometimes, he was contented yet he wanted more…

He sat on the couch where Shuichi always sat or slept, his ridiculous but sweet smell of strawberries still lingered on the fabric covering of the seat.

What should he do now? He was fine before but now…he felt that he couldn't go on without his lover…he missed Shuichi…

It's so quite now…too peaceful…

"…" He heard cracking sounds and saw Shuichi jumping to him through a new hole in the wall beside the door…

Hehe. Now he's seeing an illusion, he's already hallucinating because of that moronic, little freak.

"Yuki!!! Did you miss me?!" Shuichi asked excitedly as he hugged his lover. "Yuki! Yuki! What happened to you?!" He worriedly looked at the silent man, the blond seems to be out of it…usually he would have scolded him for creating a ruckus again--is he sleeping with his eyes open? "Yuki? Yuki? Yuki?!" he started to slap the blond's cheeks lightly to wake him up but he wasn't snapping out of it. "YUKIIIIIII!!!!!" he continued until his slaps were getting harder and harder.

"Ow! Stop that and shut up, twerp!" Yuki angrily shouted and smacked Shuichi's head-out of reflex-causing him to topple down from the sofa.

"Oh! You're back! Yuki!!!!" Shuichi quickly sat up, holding his bleeding nose. "But you didn't have to hit me so hard, damn it!" he angrily shouted.

"Shuichi?"

"I'm home!!!" the pink head smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday! Yuki! Bought you a cake and it's your favorite! Look! Look!" he proudly showed the strawberry cheese cake in his hands.

"I thought--" he wanted Shuichi to explain his sudden disappearance but it seems like the other wasn't even listening to him.

"Huh?! Oh! Yuki! I have a present for you!" Shuichi exclaimed as he place down the cake to get the gift he worked so hard for. "Uh…Where is it?!?!?!" the spot beside him was empty. "Ack! I left it outside!!!" Yuki looked at his lover bewildered as he ran outside to retrieve his gift.

"Yuki!!! I'm back!!! Here's your gift!" Shuichi ran to him but he slipped on a banana-that came out of nowhere-and made the rectangle object fly in the air and land perfectly on his lover's lap.

"Ah! Yuki! The gift and—Ehhh?!" He was pulled by Yuki into an embrace.

"Brat! How dare you made me worry about you! I thought you already left!" he probably would be embarrassed by this later on but he didn't care. '…I'm just glad to see his smiling face again…'

"Eh?! But I told you I was going to be gone for a week. Ah! You weren't listening!!!" Shuichi pulled away from the hug and looked at Yuki with hopeful teary eyes. "But does this mean Yuki, you missed me?!"

"I just had no servant to order around."

"You're so mean Yuki! I'm just a servant to you?!"

"Shut up. You're my personal servant forever."

"Wha?! I'm not--"

"What's this? It better not be something stupid." He pulled out the clumsily wrapped gift and opened the box he found a laptop. "This model is old…" he said as he looked at it pathetically.

"I worked very hard to buy that, be grateful at least!"

"Thank you."

"Just because my salary isn't as big as yours you can already insul--Wha?! Did you just…? Please say it again!"

"Hn. No. By the way, fix that wall you broke."

"Eh?! You're so stingy! Cheapskate!!!" Shuichi continued to babble as the blond turned on his new computer and his new wallpaper was a…naked woman…and a fat and ugly one at that. He shivered and almost threw it. "Oi! What the fuck are you putting in here?!" he asked furiously as he pointed at the screen.

"Wha?! Eh?! I didn't put that there! Why would I?!" Shuichi continued to drone on until he was already irritating the blond's ear.

"You should've just put your nude picture here instead of that freaking oily woman." Yuki whispered and kissed his moronic but cute lover.

"But Yu--" and Shuichi was silenced by his lips.

'Be sure to smile only for me…'

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Did you like it? Since this is my first Gravi fic I was wondering how will I write this one, it didn't turn out quite like I expected it to but I still hope you'd enjoyed it. I don't know when I will post another story again so watch out! And please review it gives me inspiration.


End file.
